


I'm Just Glad You're Here

by SaltyPidge



Category: DCU
Genre: Blood?, Fighting I guess, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: Jason gets hurt again and Tim just can't take it anymore.





	I'm Just Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would like to thank you for reading this story. As a fellow reader I make it my goal as a writer to give you well written as well as complete works, I am also open to requests so if you have any ideas you'd like me to write feel free to leave it in the comments. This work was inspired by a comic, and could most likely be considered a translation from comic form to story form, the comic was made by Careamorran and the their platform link is: https://careamorran.tumblr.com/. Again, I'd like to thank you for reading this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.

The two boys sat on the bed, Tim quietly re-wrapping Jason’s bandages, until he accidentally tugged too hard. “Ow,” Jason said offhandedly. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Its nothing,” Jason said, trying to keep the conversation going. “Don’t say that,” Tim whispered, hands tying the bandage in place. “What?” “It's not nothing,” Tim said, refusing to look up. “Tim..” Jason began, not really wanting to be given a lecture but concerned for his boyfriends unusual behavior. Tim’s head snapped up, “you could have died!” He looked furious, "y-you just keep doing this! Last month you jumped off a building without your grappling gun, you had no guarantee Dick was going to catch you in time!” Jason’s face fell, but he didn’t interrupt but a slow realization was dawning on him. “Last-last week that building collapsed on you, and-and I never thought I was gonna see you again!” His hands grabbed Jason’s arms, shaking horribly, “and then you come out smiling and I’ve never felt so relieved in my life...” He looked at Jason’s torso, bandages already bloody from the wounds, he shut his eyes before opening them again, “and now this! You jump into the middle of a shooting! It's a fucking miracle you only got shot twice!” He grabbed Tim’s hand, anger and exasperation on his face, “and what was I supposed to do Tim?! Let you get shot?!” “Yes,” he roared tears running down his face, “stop acting like your life is worth less than mine!” Then the anger was erased, he closed his eyes resting his head on his chest, “one of these days you're gonna actually die…” More tears fell, “and I’m not gonna know what to do, because…” Jason cut him off with a kiss, a short sweet kiss that he quickly pulled away from, “Tim…” He lifted his chin up, he struggled to find the right words. “Because I,” Tim tried, he kissed him again, “Tim… I’m sorry, and...well,” he closed his eyes and looked back at him, “I’m not good with words…” Tim looked at him, eyes still watery, “it's alright.” He hugged him tight, “god, I’m just glad you're here.”


End file.
